narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shikaniku Nara
| previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = ANBU | team = Team Sayuri | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = (Grandfather) (Grandmother) (Grandfather) (Grandmother) (Father) (Mother) (Uncle) (Cousin) (Cousin) (Cousin) (Uncle) (Uncle) (Brother) Senjō (Wife) Sumire Nara (Daughter) Shikahime Nara (Daughter) | rank = | classification = | kekkei = | nature = Yin Release | jutsu = Ninjutsu Temporary Paralysis Technique Shadow Clone Technique Multiple Shadow Clone Technique Chakra Draining Seal Flying Azure God Technique File:Nara Symbol.svg.png Nara Shadow Clone Technique Nara Body Replacement Technique Nara Transformation Technique Nara Clone Great Explosion Shadow Clone Imitation Technique Genjutsu Time Reversal Technique | weapons = }} is a of , and renown as the child of and . Because of the , the five great nations were depleted of a majority of their shinobi workforce, though the demand for missions remained. Thus, to compensate for their dwindled numbers, Root was revitalized and the children who were chosen for it were thrown into battle. Though was the one who was chosen by lottery, as the youngest sibling, and thus incapable of being the heir to the clan or the of Sunagakure—a hereditary position—Shikaniku was entered in his brother's stead. Credited to his royal bloodline, he emerged as a prodigy of the Nara and went sent into the world at the age of seven. He fought Konoha's battle for half a decade before he returned to the village. During it, he proved himself a worthy shinobi and was promoted to ANBU under the direct supervision of Sayuri Hatake. Famed as The Shinobi of the Shadows (忍びの影, Kage no shinobi), Shikaniku's upbringing has made him one of Konoha's more talented ninja, and a seasoned veteran of combat. Through his diligence, willingness to advance the agenda of Konoha, and his skill, Shikaniku has succeeded his as Konohagakure's —the second highest ranking position in Konohagakure's shinobi system (Surpassed only by the Hokage and rivaled only by the ANBU Commander)that grants them various authorities and responsibilities including: serving on the council, serving as a representative for the regular shinobi forces, being a political ambassador for peace treatie, just to name a few. Though, among his greatest responsibilities is managing the as the chief organizer and head representative. Background Early Childhood While many parents could tell tales of their descent into love leading to their marriage and production of children, the only tales that Shikaniku’s parents can provide are the social contracts established because of their marriage. The marriage between Shikamaru and Temari—while they may have grown to love one another in due time—was one decided several years prior to their actual wedding. Their fight during the Chuunin Exams when they were only twelve and thirteen years old would be one that would forever intertwine the two together for all of eternity. As a clan, the Nara are ones who have existed for hundreds of years prior to the formation of Konohagakure and their natural intellect has only proved to be rather helpful in their endeavors throughout the years. Despite being affiliated to a village, they have various allies and traditions with families across the shinobi world, especially as a noble clan of Konoha; a title provided to the strongest, financially stable, and more influential clans in Konohagakure. Temari was the child of the Kazekage whom himself hailed from a noble clan of Sunagakure who bore the magnet release just as the Third Kazekage did before him. Following the war between Sunagakure and Konohagakure, the necessary negotiations that allied the two nations would prosper from their promises of trade, but it would be bonded with the marriage of Shikamaru and Temari, two nobles of their respective village. Despite the alliance's power during the Fourth Shinobi World War, the lack of a common enemy resulted in the dispersion of the alliance. Bandits, rogue shinobi and such plagued the nations across the world regardless if they were shinobi lands or not. From this perspective, even the most peaceful of people could see that war was inevitable. During this time, Shikaniku among other various graduates from the Academy would be sent to fight on the front lines of Konoha. Unlike in Shikamaru’s era where one could spend seven and eight years honing their skills in the academy, the children were exposed to harsh, rigorous training regiments that prepared them for war. Shikaniku’s particularly powerful mind was utilized; he wasn’t able to afford the luxury of being lazy like his father, thus his full potential was drawn out. Like all shinobi entering the academy, Shikaniku was given an I.Q test and even at his young age he had an I.Q surpassing two hundred just as his father and grandfather before him. Naturally, he progressed at a rate that many of the academy instructors revered as god-like, but since he belonged to a rather ancient clan his progress was only amplified. For centuries, their shinobi had experimented with a variety of training regiments, diets, and techniques. By documenting their successes and failures, the future generations of shinobi are able to progress quickly by skipping some of the experimental steps that inhibit success. As the son of the sixteenth head of the clan, Shikaniku has knowledge documented over a course of an entire millennia at his disposal. His genius, coupled with the experiences of his ancestors and fellow clansmen multiplied his development tenfold. Within three years of attending the academy, Shikaniku graduated among the top of his class and at the age of seven, he alongside other recent graduates would be sent to the frontlines representing their clans to protect their village from acts of terrorism. Unlike the academy where mistakes led to development, mistakes upon the frontline simply lead to one thing: death. Months after their departure to the front lines, hundreds of children and adults had been killed. If the battles didn’t kill them, the fungus, the cold, or the lack of food and water would see that they met their end. For men and women, the battlefield was gruesome, but for children it was simply unbearable. Despite being among the top of his class, Shikaniku had come close to death several times by the forces of nature or by a foe’s hand. Fortunate enough, he had been the child of the clan’s head, thus even in open battle he had clansmen dedicated to protecting his well-being. Regardless, the years he spent outside of Konoha were years that he spent slaying his enemy. Not for his village, but rather so that he would not disappoint his clan. Shikaniku had spent five years on the battlefield and at the age of twelve he had returned to Konoha for only a brief period of time; he’d have one year off from the war, but then would be sent to combat yet again. Appearance Ninja are often disgusting creatures: they often reek an ordour that radiates blood and sweat, their clothes are typically torn, and covered in the foods that they recklessly smash onto their face, and their teeth and hair are usually unkept. Yet, like in everything that people encounter, there do exist a few exceptions. Having descended from the royal clans of both Konohagakure and Sunagakure, Shikaniku is a character of class and etiquette. Yet, reflective of his inability to surpass his father as the champion of the Nara is Shikaniku's visage. Unlike his brother, he bears none of his father's defining features, including his clan's signature jet-black hair, dark eyes, and warrior's ponytail. He wears the face of the Sunagakure's royalty, and thus has been involved in the affairs of the desert more-so than his brother. When he isn't on the battlefield or training, there was never a time where Shikaniku wasn't dragged to a meeting, taking pictures with his family, or speaking with his mother's allies. For all of these occasions, appearance is often the first, and sometimes the only impression that Shikaniku was able to make. Because of it, his parents guaranteed that he remained properly groomed to ensure the impression was one of true positivity. Despite the departure of that previous lifestyle, his parents have successfully instilled those habits into his being. Shikaniku spends a great deal of time maintaining himself. He possesses brunette, spiky hair. However, despite its texture, his hair does not defy gravity and reach towards the sky. Rather, from the crown of his head it drapes downward across his face. His hair is neatly cut, extending no further than slightly below his ears, and is even in all places with the exception of a natural strand of hair that hangs from the tip of his head moving the eyes of his viewers downwards to his aloof expression. Even when confronted by squadrons of people, or plummeting off a cliff, Shikaniku no longer feels the enjoyment that he once sought. As an ninja, it was in those moments that he would be injected with a surge of adrenaline. The fear of death thrilled him, yet as his power and reputation grew Shikaniku began to understand the depth of his strength. With that, the adrenaline came to a halt. He can only blame his soul's complacency for his boredom. His hubris is enough to evoke men into action from a glance, to change every word that he speaks into a pool of sarcasm, and to ease the worried nature of mortals with its confidence. It’s what makes him the source of envy, but simultaneously charismatic. His aloof, bored expression evokes strong emotions in others, and those strong emotions are what draws his strength, his power, and his attention. Contrastingly, it is his ocean blue eyes that suggest a withdrawal from the world. They wander about aimlessly, apathetically watching the world as evil and good battle for the undivided attention of the people. Yet, in the eyes of humanity it is his features that are desirable. To be able to charm others, to make others jealous, to turn every statement into a cruel insult or joke, and to appear as if one simply doesn’t care are qualities that humans have tried to imitate. Though, it is the act of trying to appear that makes his own features undoubtedly perfect; it’s natural, and the people who ponder about him know such a fact. His full face, and sharp features capture the essence of a youthful, adult male, as if his entire being was chiseled into existence by a master sculptor. He possesses brunette, spiky hair. However, despite its texture, his hair does not defy gravity and reach towards the sky. Rather, from the crown of his head it drapes downward across his face. His hair is neatly cut, extending no further than slightly below his ears, and is even in all places with the exception of a natural strand of hair that hangs from the tip of his head moving the viewers eyes downward to his is unblemished, fair skin that glistens under the morning sun; Shikaniku is attractive. Aside from his features, Shikaniku is a relatively tall man, and due to years of conditioning his body to handle the rigors of the world, he has a broad frame, but a lithe body. His muscles are bold, defined, and sharp, but they are not overwhelming in appearance, yet still deadly in application. He retains the power of an elephant, and he agility of a chimpanzee; his form has been forged by an anvil of training, and perfected by the heat of war. Having become the very definition of his hiden, the earth rebukes him; he floats across the world. As quickly as he moves into sight, he vanishes just as quickly from sight like an apparition. His attire only adds on to the secrecy of his identity as his robe flaps in the endless breeze as he walks. His clothes are loose fitting, allowing him to move unrestricted, and gracefully like the apparition he is. He dons a purple, v-neck shirt, that is loosely constructed around his frame revealing the upper portion of his developed abdomen. The shirt is tucked into white silky pants, which themselves are tucked into his black boots. Completing this outfit is a long, blue, short sleeved haori along with black, fingerless gloves and a green bandanna resting upon his forehead. Image Gallery Yami_Calm_(2).jpg Yami_Fights_(2).jpg Yami_Gallery.jpg Yami_Murders.jpg Yami_Physical_(2).jpg Yami_Prepares.jpg Yami_with_Sannoto.jpg Yami_5.jpg True_story.jpg Yami_Leader.jpg Shikaniku Gallery One.jpg Shikaniku Gallery Two.jpg Shikaniku Gallery Three.jpg Shikaniku Gallery Four.jpg Shikaniku Gallery Five.jpg Personality Either through some heavenly intervention, or by the virtues and lessons taught to him during his time as an ANBU operative, Shikaniku is a warrior. He is a man who seeks physical activity and hates stagnancy, though, even more, Shikaniku despises when the things he tries to influence (tools, the earth, people, etc.,) do not conform in the specific behavior that he wants it to. For Shikaniku, conforming into a role is what he has been taught and is nothing less than natural for him; he enjoys, if not requires, controlled action and believes that every natural occurrence in the world is a controlled action by some superior being whether it be a King, Queen, etc. As a result, Shikaniku does not fear death. In fact, he is willing to die for his cause should the occurrence come around. He identifies with strife, conflict, and challenge, and only by overcoming them does he derive true enjoyment. Death is a challenge, and by overcoming that through battle, Shikaniku “toughens” himself. He prides himself on the hardships he can endures and the amount of punishment he can take. Thus, he is often among the first to directly involve himself in any affairs that yield extraordinary results, but accompany high risk. Yet, because it is a natural process of thought, Shikaniku finds it difficult to believe that others would do not find enjoyment in proving self-worth or facing danger and instead believes it to be a sign of weaknesses. Consequently, he has very little sympathy for the common notion of a “weakling” or “wimp” who he identifies as anyone incapable of facing the level of hardships he has endured, or anyone incapable of dishing out the level of suffering he has endured. As a result, he takes upon what he believes to be a nurturer role and deals out the “tough love” that he has convinced himself will only benefit others. Because of it, Shikaniku is blunt in his words, aggressive with his actions and pushy with his thoughts. He spares no slack when disciplining his warriors, training his pupils, or dealing with his prisoners. Strictly put, Shikaniku is a brutal individual. To most, he is not a nurturer but more of a bully than all despite his generally good intentions. Perhaps the only individual that he spares his brutality towards is his King. Shikaniku, being a warrior, has a natural goal of submission and order. To discipline the world, one must discipline their self and thus he holds an unrestrained loyalty towards those he obeys. Because of his apathetic nature, Shikaniku cherishes human lives, other than a few, very loosely. Only those that are essential to his ambitions are in his immediate concern. As a result, he is truly very cold and pitiless. As a result, Shikaniku is normally calm and collected, caring very little about what others say or about others generally. His apathetic attitude allows him to suppress his emotions, for they are nearly nonexistent, quite easily. Even when directly insulted, he is never angered. When someone close to him dies, he doesn't feel sadness. When the situation becomes very tense and inconvenient, he does not get stressed. Without the interference of emotions, Shikaniku is virtually able to hide his true nature and carry out his shinobi missions effectively. However, while Shikaniku is apathetic, all of his emotional knowledge comes from interactions. Though he doesn't feel them as much, or because this trait suppresses them some, he can easily judge others and comprehend their emotional status. The principle of duty, honor, respect and dedication are some of the most important things to him as a person. He is unwavering in this pursuit of emotional expression of his nature. Like tempered steel, he stands resilient to most temptations of the world that would cause him to abandon his goal; he stands against the elements of the world without yielding to the power of nature as not even mother nature itself can call upon his submission. Thus, Shikaniku only takes orders from a select few individuals, and those individuals are those who have truly proven themselves to the warrior either through combat, or other acts of honor, dedication, perseverance, just to name a few. However, to those individuals who have proven themselves to Shikaniku, he has promised to lay down his life and personal freedom to preserve them. Unafraid of death or the gods of the world (nature), it is without that Shikaniku is not a very spiritual person. Being more physically affiliated with oneself than spiritual, Shikaniku truly enjoys the physical wonders of life: food, sports, challenges, and sex. He has an enormous appetite for foods of all kind and scarcely discriminates against them. Only through his extreme physical activity (Training, swordfighting, etc.,) does his prevent his gluttony from displaying itself physically. Whereas those who love their food gorge it down ferociously, Shikaniku’s love prevents him from doing so. He eats at a pace that allows him to savor the taste of his delicacies. Accompanying this, should he be in the middle of a meal and an event occurs, Shikaniku will finish his meal before attending to any concerns. The only other thing in this world that draws a similar love from Shikaniku are instances of sexual relationships. To Shikaniku, he views acts of consummation as a parallel to his goals in the world: to achieve climax and a relaxation of tension/a subduing. Thus, Shikaniku views it as a goal of conquest and domination when he participates. However, because it is almost a physical manifestation of his goals, Shikaniku does not simply participate in the naughty game of conquest with anyone, but only by people who deem worthy himself. The concept of love, because the idea itself is almost entirely physical, is not an emotional attachment, but a physical one. Should the recipient of his “love” be incapable of providing the rigors and challenges in the bedroom that Shikaniku believes to be exacting then the possibility of the relationship lasting falters. For this, he has been in many relationships, but many collapse after the first battle. As a result, Shikaniku is considered a pervert, doing almost anything to get what he wants; the booty. Because of how lustful he is, Shikaniku rarely ever discriminates between man and woman, thus both genders are within his sexual grasp. Regardless of woman and man, Shikaniku will approach them with the same intent to get the bounty that he's awaiting. However, realizing that a rude, ugly man never gets the bounty, Shikaniku has developed traits that will better help him acquire the treat that he so desires. Charisma, a big trait for sociable people to have, Shikaniku must be charismatic to be likable; having a compelling attraction that everyone is seemingly drawn to. Being charismatic is no easy task, for it requires specific traits that allow one to do so. For hundreds of years, people have made use of these traits to appear charismatic, even if it meant acting. Because these traits are the success to being charismatic, Shikaniku does them consistently. Because Shikaniku is confident, however he often mask the extremity of his arrogance just a bit to make himself likable, he radiates an aura of power which charms anyone seeking someone of a higher stature. Being confident allows Shikaniku to speak openly in one to one, or one to hundred group settings without being rattled and this powerful sense of positivity often spreads to others, boosting their own confidence as well. Optimism is another aspect of charisma, or rather appearing optimistic is very important to relate to other. By trying to understand and see the best in others' ideas and plans, always remaining very cheerful and "bubbly". He rarely ever give up hope in situations, remaining hopeful that everything will play out accordingly. Often, Shikaniku's first deadly sin of pride adds on to this, his arrogance making him unflappable and calm in all situations, as he believes he can handle most situations without much effort thus worries little. Such positivity and optimism often serve as a weapon for Shikaniku to use to get others to enjoy his presence. Another part of being charismatic is being witty, capable of coming up with jokes that will make people laugh without trying too hard. Shikaniku employs his witty humor by using multiple strategies. The first is laughing at himself. By poking himself, people often realize how self assertive and comfortable he is with himself and will generally be more comfortable around him. The second strategy is being capable of joking with a large variety of people. Depending on the personality of the group, Shikaniku often changes the content and offensive nature of his jokes accordingly. Because most younger people often display more offense attitudes, to the ignorance that they have because of the lack of experience, Shikaniku will use more offensive jokes within that group setting. However, with older people, he uses less offensive jokes and ensuring that they generate a small, but genuine chuckle from his audience. The third and final strategy Shikaniku employs is timing. Because different times calls for different levels of seriousness, Shikaniku very rarely continuously tell jokes, instead waiting for the perfect time to employ them. Naturally adept at this because of his shinobi nature, but with even more practice due to his lustful disposition, Shikaniku is an emotional player. By employing different tactics, he can appear charismatic, rude, or even crazy. However, these tactics are not the only things that he uses. As a shinobi, especially one who had undergone shinobi training, he is capable of restraining and accessing his emotions with relative ease. He can appear happy, sad, frustrated, or even nervous; he uses physical motions to convincingly make this flawless. Often enough, he uses his emotions to enhance his charm. In a situations where someone has passed, even if Shikaniku doesn't know the person, he can make himself appear saddened, convincing others that he has a heart of gold even though he most likely didn't care. In situations where someone has received an award or good news, Shikaniku can suddenly become very excited. By changing his emotions at any given situation, using physical movements and diction to make his acting flawless, he can easily relate to others through some sort of empathetic relationship. The last and most important trait that makes up Shikaniku's charismatic disposition is that he is very engaged with others. He proves that he is very interesting, fabricating stories or telling true ones that is concisely and articulated communicated that makes the story easy to follow without much trouble. Once again using bodily motions, he uses tons of eye contact and even small gestures to help assist with his speech and to help articulate the message properly. However, while proving to being interesting, Shikaniku acts as if he is very interested. Due to his photographic memory, he remembers anything he sees or hears and can instantly draw it from the depths of his brain. Able to recall details, he can ask insightful questions at later times and coordinate events that relate to someone's particular interest since he can recall whatever they say, gaining respect and admiration from that specific person. Serving as a nurturer in some instances, thereby making him a leader in some regard, Shikaniku, unlike most warriors, is a skilled communicator. Whereas most are unable to lead through their words and inspire people around them, and instead prove their worth with their actions, Shikaniku is able to do both, yet it is without doubt that he is better at proving himself physically than verbally. Though, he does not disrespect those who talk; he admires them and their ability should it be greater than his own. Simultaneously, he does not devote himself solely to the words of an articulate man. He demands a walk to fortify the talk of another individual. In response, Shikaniku is a man of his word. If he speaks that he will do it, then he simply will. However, because it is a natural occurrence to him, he does not understand when others do not do the same causing him to become emotionally involved when promises are broken and intolerant of liars. During conversations, he observes carefully to pick out small holes in stories and tales to identify liars so that he may discipline accordingly. Indirectly, Shikaniku appears to others as an attentive listener causing many that speak with him about their issues, and—his competitive nature causes him to think that solving their problems is a challenge—Shikaniku dedicates his time discerning solutions to their conflicts. In another act of challenging himself, Shikaniku is an explorer by nature. He derives entertainment in discerning the unknown and inspecting the world viewing it as a challenge from the world itself onto him. He has an extreme thirst for adventure that ultimately dissuades him from taking shortcuts as he appreciates the journey more than the destination. Though, Shikaniku is no stranger to caution; he was the leader of several clansmen whom he knew did not have the same abilities as his own. While he will carelessly risk his own life, the amount of respect that he has for others is not as low to voluntarily risk theirs in addition. Thus, while he enjoys choosing the more arduous task, Shikaniku does not go to an extreme that he knows his allies are unable to survive. Relationships Family Because Shikamaru was one of Konoha's top government officials as the adviser to the Seventh Hokage, and as the chief representative for the Shinobi Union, Shikaniku holds an unmatched amount of respect for him. While his elder brother ( ) succeeded his father as the head to the , it has been Shikaniku who has succeeded his father in his duties as a shinobi to Konohagakure. He has become the Jōnin Commander like his grandfather before him, and the chief representative just as Shikamaru had. However, although Shikaniku respects his father for his career, he does not believe him to have been the best husband, nor father. In a time where Konohagakure was in turmoil due to their losses during the Fourth Shinobi World, Shikaniku was sent in his brother's stead by his father to fight in combat despite Shikadai being drawn into the draft all for the purpose of protecting the heir to the Nara, and possibly an heir to the Kazekage through his . Up until he was seven years old, although he was being trained to be a child soldier in a subsection of the ANBU, he was often allowed to attend such an academy from his home. Thus, when he returned home, it was his mother who greeted him. It was his mother who helped him with polish his tools, and perfect his techniques. As a result, Shikaniku's relationship with his mother is extensively deeper compared to his own with Shikamaru. Senjō Nara Childdren Konoha Ninja Sayuri Hatake Abilities If his position as the Jonin Commander and Chief organizer of the Shinobi Union wasn’t enough to indicate Shikaniku’s talents as a shinobi, his past is a substitute. Not only did he survive the extensive training in Root’s accelerate academy for Youin—a term given to the children drafted into ANBU to fight Konoha’s wars—but he excelled. Under the tutelage of the renown Sayuri Hatake, Shikaniku was further molded into a shinobi to better Konoha’s agenda, and it was there that he truly bloomed in comparison to all of the other geniuses around him. Because of his skill, it was his clan’s belief that his father would betray Shikadai’s birthright and bestow the title as the Nara’s head upon Shikaniku, and nearly the entire clan was surprised when he didn’t. Regardless, Shikaniku’s reputation extends beyond the petty politics of his Clan to the entire world as he’s recognized as the leader of the Shinobi Union—a position which requires both intelligence, strength, and charisma to do so properly. Chakra Prowess Shikamaru’s shortcoming aside from his inherent laziness was that he lacked the reserves capable of enacting the hundreds of strategies he devised in his head. Although he was thought to have been Kage caliber, because of his intellect and charisma, it was ultimately his inability to sustain his techniques for a period of time in battle that prevented him from achieving the seat. The Kage, although intelligent, wise, charismatic, kind, compassionate, first and foremost must be a skilled combatant, and typically those who have held the seat have possessed incredible reservoirs of power to support their ninjutsu. While his father’s lineage host no so such men, his mother is a member of a lineage of Kazekage and Jinchuriki of Sunagakure who have held Shukaku and the title of Kazekage in their name for generations. Thus, unlike Shikamaru, Shikaniku never suffered from a lack of chakra, having been blessed with a gargantuan reservoir of potent chakra. His reserves have always been evident; before he was a shinobi, Shikaniku could access some of his clan's higher level techniques that often took them years to develop the chakra necessary to perform it. During his time in the ANBU, he found the strength of his chakra further increased. He was a man who had fought in wars for decades. His mind had been forged into a impenetrable wall, and his body was honed into the ultimate sphere. Despite their amazing reserves, it seems that every member of the Kazekage Clan practices and builds techniques based upon control: Gaara must exercise it over his waves of sand, Temari's masterful wind release requires nothing but perfection, and Kankuro's own puppet techniques require a fine stream of chakra to manipulate the marionette's. Hailing from two clans who exemplify control—the Nara's hiden requires the epitome of control to ensure the success of manipulating their opponents like a puppeteer does a marionette—along with being the pupil of Sayuri Hatake, the student and granddaughter to Lady Tsunade, Shikaniku spent much of his early career learning to feel and control his reserves of powerful chakra. Undoubtedly, it was more difficult than his father, as his stamina is lower, yet with his intellect and the guidance of his teacher and mother, he learned to do so. Thus, Shikaniku learned to bend and control his chakra, minimizing how much he uses per technique. Like his father, his chakra control becomes so impressive than he can bend his shadows and activate his techniques without the use of hand seals entirely. Taijutsu Bestowed with the blessing of his ancestors, Shikaniku was born equipped with a physique, and condition ready to be used in combat. Both of his uncles and his mother demonstrated a natural strength—Kankuro’s ability to carry his puppet, Gaara rather easily sporting hundreds of pounds of sand on his back, and his mother blocking Rock Lee’s whirlwind kick with ease—despite their inexperience and reluctance to use taijutsu. If it isn’t obvious, the Kazekage Clan’s bloodline includes a rather durable figure that is unrivaled throughout all of Sunagakure. Within a year of training alongside a taijutsu master, Gaara becomes skilled enough to receive his teacher’s praise, and a few short years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, his taijutsu is considered on par with the heroes of the world: Naruto and Sasuke. On the other hand, though his father is quite lazy, Shikamaru has shown skill regarding hand to hand combat. He could defend himself against the specialist, Hidan, while making him believe he contracted an injury at the same time, and he is shown using a tanto against an opponent fairly competently. However, it isn’t the Nara’s speed, nor strength that is a direct benefit, but rather his outstanding reflexes. Being quick witted and quick on the draw general go hand in hand. Because of his vastly superior I.Q, Shikamaru was blessed with reaction times that made the world around him move in slow motion. It was his wasted efforts that disallowed him from utilizing his gift properly; his children would. Combining his father’s inherent reflexes, with his hard work (and ultimately his body’s ability to progress faster than most as a result of their kazekage genetics), Shikaniku is particularly talented in the respective field. Custom made regiments and training schedules have been mandatory in his everyday life. By exercising regularly to maintain his physique, Shikaniku has maintained an impressive conditioning that many desire. Everyday, he finds some way to exercise, but often times he alternates exercising cardio and strength. The more muscle that you get, the more it will challenge your cardiovascular system. As a result, to truly build the condition one requires you must train both. One day Shikaniku could lift weights, do a thousand pull ups, then run five miles continuously until he is satisfied. Between these exercises however, Shikaniku doesn't allow himself the pleasure of resting for ninety seconds or even five seconds. Unless he physically is unable to continue, he will move from training method to another and input himself in the same manner. His training exercises differ from week to week through various activities and martial arts. Using the same exact methods to hone one's body is ineffective due to the human body's ability to adapt to routines within two weeks. In addition to the hellish activities he puts himself through day by day, Shikaniku is a very healthy eater and sleeper for the amount of energy he uses. Although many people believe that eating as little as possible to maintain your physique is the proper path, the truth is that you exercises extensively uses prodigious energy. To prevent your body from converting muscle to create more energy, one must eat to ensure your body has enough energy for the activities that you are you going to partake in. Shikaniku consumes an enormous supply of food so much that people consider it unreal. But, while the amount he consumes is vast the food that he consumes is often high quality, thus proves to be very healthy. Chocolate and other unhealthy desserts aren't daily treats. Equally as important, Shikaniku gets approximately eight to ten hours of sleep a night with two or three twenty minute naps during his day. Rest is equally as important as working and eating; it gives your body time to adjust and to heal. With these habits that he has created for himself, he has developed his superb conditioning. Unlike ninjutsu and genjutsu, taijutsu is a form of combat that every ninja uses regardless if they are talented in it or not. Though most shinobi attempt to compensate for their apparent lack of skill in martial arts, the best shinobi are the ones capable of fighting entire armies with taijutsu alone. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, it was a taijutsu user who threatened the life of the ten-tails Jinchūriki, Madara Uchiha, and had it not been for sheer luck the Uchiha would have perished at that very moment. Especially following the Fourth War, once it has been proven that ninjutsu and genjutsu become ultimately useless against certain opponents, ninja began exposing themselves more and more to taijutsu. Shinobi of each land quickly educated themselves and developed specific martial art forms native to their ninja, all in an attempt to counter the teachings and techniques of shinobi from other villages. As a member of the ANBU force, and a child who had known nothing but war, Shikaniku was often exposed to these forms. Notably, more apparent out of all of his physical attributes, Shikaniku's acrobatic prowess stands above all. Agility, defined as the ability to rapidly respond or change by adapting its initial stable configuration; the ability to change one's body position effectively, it makes use of a combination of balance, bodily coordination, speed, reflexes and endurance. In conjunction of his these things, Shikaniku can instantaneously shift motions entirely, effectively dodge attacks point blank, swing from most surfaces and other gymnastic feats consisting of back-flips, somersaults and cartwheels. Physically, Shikaniku is capable of dodging attacks and attacking from virtually any position or direction without much effort. Often in close range combat, striking Shikaniku is almost nearly impossible, using his agility to dodge attacks by slithering away from them, bending his body in ways that are unimaginable. By training his cardiovascular system alongside his skeletal system, Shikaniku has developed endurance that befits his title as a shinobi. Subjecting himself to hellish training was absolutely necessary if not mandatory and subject to even more punishment to his own body under his own philosophy. To simply become the best required the greatest training regiment, but to be able to endure such a regiment he would need the endurance to further increase the malevolence of his methods. As a teenager, Shikaniku was already using one hundred pound weights on his legs just as he walked around, running three miles every two or three hours and many more activities. The increase in muscular density makes it much harder for one to damage him because of an increase in mass. Such density coupled with his body adjusting constantly to withstand the unimaginable training he puts himself through. Extensive physical activities do very little to Shikaniku; he is built to handle longer battles. His most recognize attribute is the raw speed that he possesses due to his developed muscles. On average, Shikaniku wears an extra three hundred pounds upon his legs in addition to the weight he already has to carry giving him a total of around four hundred and fifty pounds. His legs have adjusted to this massive amount of weight positively. When training specifically to increase the power in his legs during his marathons, the weight increases by an extra two hundred pounds. By the end of most exercises, he is incapable of moving his legs due to the stress he places on them during these marathons and everyday life in general. However, while he has had to rest for extensive periods of time to deal with these injuries in the past, Shikaniku's speed is tremendously affected. Genjutsu To bend the world to one's whim is the very art of genjutsu. It is the manipulation of the sense's, one's truth, and is perhaps the most powerful gift bestowed to the shinobi with the gift of chakra. It can be used to extract information, destroy the spirits of their victims, create openings for physical attacks, etc. When used correctly, it is truly a dangerous art, but with all of its benefits genjutsu is rarely used. After-all, it requires a mind brighter than most to make the illusions convincing, a chakra control unrivaled by others to take control of their own chakra flow, and the ability to use spiritual chakra. As a nara clansmen, genjutsu was virtually second nature. Having spent years perfecting his clan's hiden techniques, Shikaniku gained a level of insight on the strength and weaknesses of genjutsu that many master spend years delving into. After all, his entire ability is built around manipulating the very illusion of the human body itself: the shadow. The shadow is not a tangible object. In truth, it's existence can not even be proven. Yet, to ensure its interaction to the material plane, the Nara use their spiritual chakra to give it form, and substance. Genjutsu differs only in the plane of existence that it influences; the shadows are physical, but the illusions are spiritual. With a refocused objective of the spiritual chakra, genjutsu becomes extremely accessible. Recognizing his latent talent, Shikaniku was trained in genjutsu during his time as an ANBU operative. Under the tutelage of Sayuri Uchiha, and as the teammate of Akihiko Yamanaka, he was almost forced to become proficient elsewise each training session would be a constant manipulation and blend of his thoughts. Yet, what he suffered through bore fruit in what he gained in skill. With a motion of his finger, or a glistening smile, Shikaniku can implement his illusions. Ninjutsu Nara Clan Techniques Part of what defines Shikaniku is that he is the child of the Nara Clan's genius, , and it has always been an identity he's been associated with. He inherited his father's intelligence, charisma, looks, and his future. Slated to be the next leader of the Nara, in an era where the land was plagued by wars, Shikaniku was forced to perfect his clan's techniques. His mastery of his clan's techniques can not be attributed to his intellect, work ethic, or practice alone. Naturally, even moreso than the rest of his clan, Shikaniku's chakra was exceptionally compatible with his hiden, and required very little molding for it to manipulate their shadows. Being of the Kazekage lineage, Shikaniku, unlike some of the Nara, did not have to build the necessary reserves to overpower another individual or develop the chakra control to preserve and retain the effects of the technique. A few years ahead of his fellow clansmen, mentally (his genius) and physically (his chakra), Shikaniku came to master his clan's techniques at seven years old. Shikaniku's mastery over the shadows comes from his perfect synergy and rather unique methods of utilizing the techniques of his clans. Although the conventional use of the techniques prove beneficial, Shikaniku takes their concepts and expands upon them. By combining concepts and principles, he is blessed with feats that many of his clansmen dream of. Manifesting constructs, blanketing villages in dark fog, changing his shadow's size as large as a home, or as small as a fruit fly, are relatively simple feats for any Nara clansmen once they acknowledge the ability to do so. : Among the Nara Clan, this technique is recognized as one of the most difficult to grasp, but once it is obtained it proves more than beneficial. Conventionally, it is used to move large bodies such as their Akimichi partners, and surely Shikaniku uses it in the same way. With his shadow, he can lift things several thousand times his bodyweight, and toss shinobi with an equivalent force. Naturally, the technique's strength is proportionate to the amount of chakra used; Shikaniku's above average reserves of potent, ominous energy amplifies this technique to strengths beyond the likes of his own fellow clansmen. During his venture to perfect this jutsu, he uncovered the principle that allows it to function correctly: power. The strength of the shadow increases to levels seen only in steel, allowing the shadow to support the insurmountable weight of the massive object. Experimentation with this technique eventually led to Shikaniku devising a method to use the shadow as a defense, and attack simultaneously. Through the use of chakra flow to channel his hiden energy into his body, Shikaniku can coat his body in the shadow-clutch technique, and harden his shadow to a level rivaling, or surpassing, steel, greatly increasing his offensive power and defenses simultaneously. : As a genin level technique, many of the Nara find it quite helpful in battle because of its low chakra cost, and simplicity. In truth, the technique is particularly simple. Shaping one's shadow into the form of sharp needles and commanding them to dig into the flesh of their opponent is entirely straightforward, but what Shikaniku learned from this technique was how to truly shape his shadow in accordance to his imagination. If they could become sharp needles, then why couldn't they become a bird, an animal, a plant, or a weapon? His curiosity prompted him to experiment, and with time his control over the size, and shape of the shadows he manipulated did grow more powerful. In this current day and age, his shadows are ony limited by his imagination. With a few extra handseals, and a little more chakra, Shikaniku can transform his shadow from a tentacle, or a reflection of his body, into a giant wall, toad, hundreds of shuriken, or even into a shadowy mist. : Though a rather elementary technique, Shikaniku's practice and intellect has allowed him to develop it extensively. By using his shadow as a medium rather than a scroll, Shikaniku allows it to serve as a storage device. When activating the technique, anything that makes contact with his shadow is pulled into its abyss: fire, water, kunai, and even people. Though, like all techniques, its speed and chakra is proportional to the mass of the object being sealed. As a result, larger objects, such as people, take a notably longer period of time than if he was absorbing a technique. By using the , Shikaniku can release any of these objects from his shadow at whim. Chakra Draining Seal: Similar to how he uses his shadow as the object to store his materials when using the Enclosing seal, Shikaniku is able to use his shadow as a medium to connect his victim to the chakra draining seal, allowing him to siphon the chakra of anything that touches his obsidian illusion. In the case of the shadow possession, because it requires a tremendous amount of chakra per usage, this technique allows the chakra of the individual to essentially power the technique itself. : By using this technique as a base, Shikaniku is able to give the shadows he create explosive and combustive properties allowing him to detonate them on will. The size and power of the explosions are proportional to the size of the shadow and the amount of chakra that was put into them. :'All ninja techniques are built around the foundations of ninjutsu: Body Replacement Technique, Generic Sealing Technique, and even the Transformation Technique. Fortunately, Shikaniku discovered this at an early age, and began devising his own ninjutsu using these as a basis. For much of his time in the academy, he was largely incapable of performing the transformation technique due to his rather poor chakra control. As a result, he practiced it more than all of his other jutsu. Afterall, it was a requirement to pass the academy, and as a child who would be sent off to war, failure was not an option. Even still, with all of the effort and assistance from his father, Shikaniku was unable to pick up the mechanics of the technique. Rocks, trees, and fences were easy for him to transform into, but when it came to people, he was simply unable to do it. Unfortunately, the next day was the exam. When he stepped into the room, Shikaniku was certain his failure was inevitable, and despite being able to perform all of these other techniques, they asked him to transform into anything. Concentrating his mind, and preparing his chakra, Shikaniku allowed instinct to take over and transform him into the thing he knew best: his shadow. It was inanimate, but humanistic; it was the perfect transformation. This eventually evolved as Shikaniku perfected this specific transformation, and bettered his chakra control with experience, ultimately becoming his signature technique. By transforming into his shadow, he is given a variety of physiological advantages than he had prior to the metamorphosis. By using the principles he has learned from his hiden techniques, Shikaniku can shape and control his shadowy-body at will. Channeling his yin chakra into himself, or by removing yin chakra, he can subsequently become intangible and tangible at will. What is most noticeable about becoming intangible, with the exception of phasing through most attacks, is the increase in speeds that it grants. As a living illusion, it is possible for Shikaniku to move at much higher velocities than otherwise possible, and, because he is simply an image, the rule of physics does not apply. He is easily able to move between places without occupying the space between making it a form of teleportation itself. When combined with a human body, fused, adopted, the newly fused being adopts the nature of a shadow and the physical laws. As such, Shikaniku is an exceptionally fast shinobi and is able to travel at speeds that are much faster than he could if he weren't an illusion, for these speeds, when tangible, would have detrimental effects on his body. By combining his ability to become tangible and intangible at will, in that of a split second, Shikaniku is often seen as untouchable. This transformation is not just limited to Shikaniku however; he can even utilize the transformation technique on inanimate objects: rocks, kunai, swords, etc. Built off of this technique, Shikaniku has devised a fighting style that makes use of these things ability to become intangible and tangible at his command to often surprise his enemy, or avoid and penetrate defenses that he wouldn't normally be able to penetrate. Similar to the Sannin, Tsunade, Shikaniku's transformation technique is fairly advanced, as he can seemingly retain it without exerting any effort: he doesn't transform when he's asleep, preoccupied, or attacked. ' : A shadow is simply a reflection of one's soul/spirit. It manifest itself when light passes through the body, but when darkness reigns it hides to prevent its own corruption. Typically, the shadow is stuck following the movement of the spirit for all of eternity, but the Nara Clan are the one exception. Through years of struggle, the Nara Clan devised a chakra universally capable of connecting their shadow—and by extension their soul—to the shadow of another, forcing that person into a game of imitation. Serving as the clan's most popular technique, Shikaniku spent time practicing over and over, not only to perfect it, but to advance it beyond comprehension. The restrictions and limitations of this technique are determined by the caster's chakra; his strong chakra is the reason such limitations don't extent. He can split his shadow several times, extend it miles across the battlefield, maintain its strength for years to come, and use it thousands of times without breaking strength. : Though a Sunagakure-technique, through birthright, Shikaniku has claims to this technique through his mother's lineage. Yet, it is obvious that his own usage is starkly different than the hidden sand's counterpart. Unlike theirs, Shikaniku does not make use of chakra threads, nor any type of threads at all to control his wooden marionettes. He has discovered another means of controlling these puppets which have proved much more effective for him timewise. Rather than learning and experimenting with the movements of his fingers, Shikaniku allows his thoughts to control the puppets themselves. By first cloning his shadow with his Nara clan technique, thereby creating artificial shadows, which are entirely yin and thus crafted from his spiritual energy (The mind's power) itself, Shikaniku creates a channel from his thoughts to the world. Unlike people, these puppets have no conscious of their own, thus the manipulation doesn't require Shikaniku's motion to move. He simply injects the puppets with these shadows, and indirectly injecting them with his will that are present within the shadows, allowing them to be moved without much lag, hesitation, or effort from Shikaniku's end. From household chores to running errands, these puppets became his greatest tools. Since these puppets are tied to his intellect, the amount he can control is simply incredible rivaling even the powerful puppet master Sasori who also managed to control a vast amount through a similar process albeit with chakra threads. Since the Nara have a natural sensory link with their shadows, the puppets do not need to be in his immediate possession and are capable of operating without the original directly monitoring them. They, being extensions of his will, can act on their own. Bukijutsu Though his ANBU training exposed him to a variety of weapons and tools, it was ultimately his parents that decided it'd be best for him to learn the proper forms of a blade. As a child, even Shikaniku's swordplay was special. When placed under dire circumstances, Shikaniku's latent abilities awakened, seemingly responding to a sudden fluctuation in Shikaniku's spiritual energy. When activated, the child's own shadow became alive, acting purely in defense. It would shape itself into forms to protect the Nara, slicing and devouring anything that approached without warning or hesitation. Friend or foe, no one was allowed near the child, and for this very reason Shikaniku was chosen by The Anbu. Originally, Shikaniku's control over this ability was fairly poor. He could truly only use it when he was placed under severe mental stress, thus this ability was often not utilized for taijutsu purposes. It wouldn't be until his training with The Anbu, that he would properly learn control, for once he understood how his clan's techniques functioned, then he could replicate the fluctuations of his spiritual energy without forcing himself into an emotional state of dissatisfaction. With control over his own abilities, Shikaniku has combined his shadow's ability to manifest instantaneously and it's ability to bend and defend accordingly to his will, with his own general kenjutsu skills to achieve a devastating fighting style. A form of unique kenjutsu, with every strike comes one followed behind by his shadow, using the physical feints and attacks to create openings for his shadow to deal the devastating blow. Because he is formally educated in the proper manner to utilize a blade, Shikaniku's kenjutsu forms are often quite polished, making use of the basic principles of the blade. Infused with advanced training in all sword techniques, combined with his own incredible acrobatic prowess, the limits of his swordsman is truthfully outstanding, as he is capable of virtually defending and attacking from all possible positions. His swordsplay is typically filled with feints that creates opening, causing misdirection from his enemies. Combined with his speed, his feints are often fast, quick, leaving him capable of creating openings with a single motion. The feigning techniques utilize effective moments of the blade and of the body. Twisting one's body to match the feign of the blade is often the most convincing, but for many shinobi, switching directions is too difficult, thus the application of this feigning method is rarely used in combat. However, Shikaniku's agile nature allows for such, as he can change direction so spontaneously, that he can strike down his opponent before they have the opportunity to properly respond to the feign. For those who do detect, dodging the next strike is difficult in it's own right, for even if they manage to dodge Shikaniku's physical attack, his shadow comes right behind him, attacking the position where they dodged too. Intelligence With the clan known for their intelligence along with his lineage's genetic genius, Shikaniku's greatest assest is indeed his intellect which is seen as supernatural by those outside of the Nara. Both naturally and artifically enhanced, Shikaniku stands as one of Konoha's greatest mind like his father and before him. During his initial ANBU training, Shikaniku was taught how to fight alone and for this reason he had to always be not only observant, analytical and attentive, but even more so than the enemy shinobi. He had to see faster, analyze quicker and respond before the enemy shinobi could especially in this time of war. He exercised this ability countless numbers of time, against other ninja whom were also being drilled with the same mentality. With every training session against his peers, he proved capable of running several thousands of simulations and choose the best one within seconds. His genius allows him to recall anything that he has directly interacted with: seen, heard, touches, smell, tasted. Any little detail can be seen and examined twenty years later as if it occured yesterday. For this reason, he is an encyclopedia of knowledge, having acquired a vast amount. Conversations with others, books he read, overhead conversations from adults around him, games of shogi and observed battles are among the many things Shikaniku remembers almost as if he had just experienced them. For this very reason, he is a genius similar to , and . His training, techniques and forms are all engrained in his brain and as he acquires more knowledge he can practice them and improve his skills. A single demonstration of the technique is enough to allow Shikaniku to break it down over a course of time and learn it for himself. Because of his remarkable memorization and incredible intuition, his growth rate is truly incredible and that is the reason he is recognized a child prodigy. As the leader of the Nara Clan, Shikaniku has mastered every aspect of the clan and has read the thoroughly and over and over again despite his photographic memory. As a result, he has full understanding of the concepts inside of the medical book. He can recall any medical herb, medical procedures and the effect of those things on the spot and can complete the actual procedure and prepare any herb when given the proper tools, making him a well rounded and well versed doctor who relies on actual skill rather than ninjutsu to heal others. In addition to being capable of identifying the herb, procedure and their effects, he can also identify and analyze the problem of someone else upon a single person. Also, because he completes medical procedures on others, Shikaniku has been inadvertently memorized the human anatomy, which he can use during battle to strike weak points in the body such as their vitals, organs or nerves, making him even more dangerous than he is without this knowledge. Next, due to his arrogant disposition he is usually unflappable, even when facing danger directly in the face. Because of this, he is normally calm and composed, granting him the ability to recall everything clearly and devise a strategy to handle the situation in nearly the same amount of time in which he can recall details. More impressive than this ability is how he manages to devise the best strategy to assist him in a situation and how quickly he can do so. He is capable of acting on a moment’s notice. He can out think his opponent by being several steps ahead of them and can act before they can even make their next move. In fact, it can be argued that he is several steps ahead of the entire shinobi world because of his strategy and extremely formulated plan to conquer the world, and how advanced they are. Due to his extensive use of his spiritual energy and coupled with his massive intellect, Shikaniku has developed a mindscape; a world inside of his head similar to some who uses their minds to communicate with their tailed beast. A place that keeps his thoughts organized in different forms rather than words, this internal world is what allows him to store his massive collection of acquired knowledge. Shikaniku's mindscape is a massive forest with many different deer running about. The trees are all different, their leaves reflecting different colors and the texture of their bark differing with every single one. Each tree represents a different experience, a dialogue, a training session, a battle, etc. The deer, created by Shikaniku through several different fuinjutsu seals and barrier ninjutsu, are the guardians of his information; prevents anyone from easily accessing his glorious information. To tap into this secret world requires concentration, the ability to break through the various traps he has set forth as the deer themselves all inherit special abilities that can change in the blink of an eye. Consciously attached to himself, he can warp this world instantly and change it. Knowledge As the leader of Root and the Jōnin Commander, Shikaniku commands an army of assassins and spies intent on following his word. Under his rule, they have infiltrated the lands and have returned home with documents in their possession. With each successful mission, Shikaniku's library grows; what men most fear is this vast sea of secrets. Interrogation, espionage, and blackmailing are just a few methods he utilize to acquire knowledge. Despite these various effective sources of information, Shikaniku is no fool. The only shinobi that another can truly trust is themselves; information is best acquired through one's own experience. In Shikaniku's case, knowledge is best acquired through the information he takes. As a member of the ANBU, Shikaniku has been inserted into countless numbers of towns and organizations employed as a double agent for Konoha. His charisma, charming looks and particularly useful skills proved helpful in his quest to acquire acquaintances during his time as an agent. Sometimes, he'd choose to betray them, but other times he would report back to Konoha unsuccessful. Secretly, he had formed truces with these towns and organizations to exchange information whenever they acquired it, or to simply remain silent. In doing so, he established personal connections with people across the lands to serve as his personal shadows. Other Skills Stats Equipment *' ' (解毒薬, Gedokuyaku): Having read and studied his clan's encyclopedia of medicines and rituals, Shikaniku is a skilled medical shinobi. However, because he devoted more of his time to perfecting the hiden techniques of his clan, he lacks any medical ninjutsu in his arsenal, thus he requires supplies and time to become an effective doctor. Because his encyclopedia is more dedicated to the medicines of the natural world, credited to it being centuries old and thus formed in an era where the technological advantages that the medical ninja are granted now being unavailable, Shikaniku makes use of medicinal herbs made of plants or formed from most plants allowing him to construct antidotes that allow for the body to extract pathogens or poisons from the bloodstream. *' ' (毒, Doku): On the other spectrum of his herbal expertise, Shikaniku is able to craft different poisons from other plants. He can craft his poisons into various forms such as powders, gases, and even make them odorless. They have a ranging set of effects depending on the type of poisons they are that include, but are no limited to: paralysis, drowsiness, death, etc. *' :' Shikaniku makes use of barrier tags on most things that he consider important such as information. Most documents that he produce himself are sealed into a scroll and bound with a seal such as this to prevent civilians or mercenaries from intercepting it and uncovering his secrets. *' ' (手配書, Bingo-Bukku): The Bingo Book is a book that details the abilities, appearance, and any other information of another shinobi that are intended targets. *' ' (増血丸, Zōketsugan): *' :' *' ' (チャクラ刀, Chakura Tō): *' :' Quotes Trivia *Shikaniku's yearly salary, as the Anbu Commander and chief organizer of the Shinobi Union is approximately five hundred and fifty thousand dollars. *Shikaniku was born five years after the Fourth Shinobi World War. *Shikaniku's central quote is heavily influenced by the Persona series. References Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Jōnin Category:ANBU Category:Nara Clan